


and if you were an ocean, id learn to float

by clairo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Italics, Love Confessions, Lyric fic, M/M, Singing, UPDATE i found out this song was released in 1977 safuckingweet, but i wrote them as kids so, its very short but very cute, kinda he sings it actually, lots of fluff, lots of it sorry, mike put a lot of time and effort into practicing this song praise my boi, nothing too eye straining tho!! i think, pure and innocent!!!!!!i love them, this is set really any time u wish it can be before or after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairo/pseuds/clairo
Summary: Mike sings Will a love song.





	

Anxiety was bubbling in Mike’s stomach as he pulled Will towards him, underneath the large tree. Shadows cast over them, branches and leaves hiding them from the warm rays of the sun. With Will’s hand in one, he held an old ukulele in the other. He'd been practicing the last few months, and now reaching the middle of summer he was ready. Nancy encouraged him and wished him luck but his parents didn't even know what he was really using those lessons for. Far as they know it was for music class. Mike didn't even have music class! Mike had mixed feelings of excitement and heavy nervousness. Of course, Will heard him sing countless times but nothing like this. 

“What's this for, Mike?” Will’s soft voice calmed his nerves a bit.

“You'll see, in just a moment, okay?” A shy smile made itself clear on his face as he sat Will down. They sat a few inches across from each other, both pairs of legs crisscrossed. The grass felt extra soft today and Will’s wide eyes was filled with curiosity, everything slowly began to feel like a dream. A good dream, Mike thought. 

Mike pulled the ukulele onto his lap and strummed a few notes. With a slightly wavering voice, Mike began to sing. 

_“If I was a flower growing wild and free, all I'd want is you to be my sweet honeybee,”_

A smile crept on Will’s face and his cheeks turned pink. Mike Wheeler was singing to him, and for a few moments his worries let himself rest. 

Seeing the positive reaction, Mike decided to continue. 

_“And if I was a tree growing tall and green all I’d want is you to shade me and be my leaves,”_

His voice and shoulders relaxed, all of his attention was put into strumming the ukulele and Will.

_“All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side,”_

_“All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.”_

They shared a mutual grin, innocence in their eyes. The singing of the ukulele was all that was between them for a moment. The best way part of all of this, had to be that it was their moment, meant only for each other.

_“If you were a river in the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow. Just as long as you were with me, when the cold wind blows.”_

Will loved the way his freckles looked in the warm light, the sun occasionally peeking through the tree. His heart fluttered just like the butterflies coming alive in his chest. 

_“If you were a wink, I'd be a nod. If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod. If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug. If you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug.”_

_“All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side.”_

The last part of the song, Mike put everything into. This was his way of confessing everything to Will, he wasn't good with words or stuff but Nancy suggested singing a song so he did just that. 

And with the last words, he did his best to tell Will Byers, _I love you._

_“All I want is you, will you stay with me, hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah!!! yes i wrote more of my gay sons  
> i love the JUNO soundtrack its so cute
> 
> anyway the song is All I Want Is You - Barry Louis Polisar
> 
> (hint: i love comments and feedback)


End file.
